9 miesięcy
by charlotte1989
Summary: Booth decyduje się spełnić prośbę Bones. Zostanie ojcem jej dziecka.


**9 miesięcy**

- Booth. – Dobrze znany głos dociera do twoich uszu.

- Tak? - Odwracasz się i widzisz w kuchennych drzwiach Bones. Jedno spojrzenie i już wiesz o co chodzi. Twój wzrok pada na jej brzuch – zaokrąglony od ciąży.

- Ja rodzę. – Po prostu to oznajmiła. Jest naukowcem; jej spokój czasami cię przeraża. Ale teraz wiesz, że musisz zachować zimną krew. Na świat zaraz przyjdzie twoje dziecko. Wasze dziecko.

_**9 miesięcy wcześniej...**_

- Jak to się nie udało?

- Nie udało się, po prostu. – Słyszysz jej zmartwiony głos. – Komórka jajowa nie zagnieździła się w ściance macicy.

- Przykro mi. – Obejmujesz ją ramieniem. Wiesz, że pragnęła tego dziecka. Oddałeś jej swoją spermę, chociaż sztuczna stymulacja była dla ciebie poniżająca. Ale zrobiłeś to, bo czy jest coś czego byś dla niej nie zrobił?

- Chyba nie jest mi dane zostać matką. – Uśmiecha się, ale jej oczy pozostają smutne.

- Bones, nie mów tak. In vitro to nie najlepsza metoda, może tradycyjny sposób okaże się właściwym rozwiązaniem. Na pewno znajdziesz kogoś z kim będziesz chciała założyć rodzinę i urodzić mu dziecko...

- Ja chcę mieć dziecko z tobą – przerywa ci i nerwowo wyłamuje sobie palce. Patrzysz na nią i nie wiesz co powiedzieć. Ona chce twojego dziecka. Tylko o tym jesteś teraz w stanie myśleć.

- Dobrze – mówisz.

- Ale sam widzisz, że to się nie udaje. In vitro...

- Zróbmy to. – Teraz to ty jej przerywasz. – W tradycyjny sposób.

Widzisz jak jej oczy się powiększają, jak patrzy na ciebie a na jej twarzy maluje się zdziwienie.

- Myślałam, że nie bierzesz pod uwagę seksu bez miłości...

- A kto powiedział, że między nami tego nie ma? Są różne rodzaje miłości, Bones... - Uśmiechasz się, ona też.

- Jesteś tego pewna? Potem nie będzie odwrotu – pytasz.

Jesteś u niej w mieszkaniu, wiesz po co. Twoje serce bije jak szalone. Pocą ci się dłonie, ale jesteś tu. Nie uciekasz. Po cichu, masz nadzieję, że ona też nie ucieknie.

- Jestem tego pewna. – Słyszysz w odpowiedzi.

Kąciki jej ust unoszą się w uśmiechu. Podchodzi do ciebie. W powietrzu unosi się zapach jej perfum; obezwładnia twoje zmysły i duszę. Czujesz jak jej drobna dłoń wtula się w twoją, a potem prowadzi cię do sypialni. Wiesz co się stanie. Jesteś na to gotowy. Jutro rano, świat będzie wyglądał zupełnie inaczej.

_**7 miesięcy wcześniej...**_

- AAAAAAAA! - Masz wrażenie, że zaraz pękną ci bębenki w uszach. To Angela właśnie wyraziła swoją radość na wieść o tym, że zostanie ciocią.

- Moje gratulacje! – Czujesz jak Hodgins klepie cię po ramieniu.

- Dzięki – odpowiadasz uśmiechając się.

- No cóż, to trochę szokująca wiadomość. To znaczy, wiedziałam, że się zgodziłeś ale prawdę powiedziawszy nie sądziłam, że to dojdzie do skutku. – Camile nie może się powstrzymać.

- Ja też tak na początku myślałem – mówisz.

- Który to miesiąc? - Angela cała w skowronkach nie przestaje się uśmiechać.

- Koniec drugiego – odpowiada twoja partnerka, matka twojego dziecka. Zbitek tych słów, sprawia, że czujesz ciepło w okolicy serca.

- A więc zabieg in vitro się udał. Nauka uczyniła wielki postęp. – Hodgins wyraża swoją aprobatę.

- Nie do końca – mówisz i spuszczasz wzrok.

- Jak to? - Czujesz na sobie spojrzenia ludzi z Jeffersonian.

- Zabieg się nie powiódł, zapłodnienie odbyło się metodą tradycyjną. – Głos Bones dociera do ciebie w zwolnionym tempie.

- Nie? – słyszysz niedowierzanie w głosie Angeli. – Ty i Booth? Nie sądziłam, że doczekam tego dnia. Jak było?

_**4 miesiące wcześniej...**_

- Nie chcę znać płci dziecka – mówisz stanowczym głosem. Bones właśnie próbowała cię przekonać do badania określających płeć płodu.

- Ale to by wiele ułatwiło.

- Chcę mieć niespodziankę.

- Ale już moglibyśmy wybrać imię dla dziecka. – Słyszysz, że Tempe powiedziała w liczbie mnogiej. Uśmiechasz się. - Czemu się śmiejesz? Powiedziałam coś zabawnego?

- Nie, po prostu cieszę się, że będę miał wpływ na to jak nazwiesz nasze dziecko.

- To chyba oczywiste, to nasze dziecko. Od samego początku mówiłam ci, że nie zamierzam ograniczać mu kontaktów z tobą. Nasze dziecko będzie miało oboje rodziców.

Patrzysz na nią. W jej oczach dostrzegasz szczerość. Jest śliczna. Ciąża dodaje jej uroku. Wypukłość tuniki w okolicy brzucha zdradza, że pod jej sercem rośnie nowe życie. Życie, które razem stworzyliście. Przed oczami staje ci obraz z tamtej nocy. Wydaje ci się, że wręcz czujesz jej zapach, który wtedy rozpalał twoje zmysły.

- Booth. – Jej głos odrywa cię od wspomnień.

- Tak?

- To jak? Chcesz poznać płeć dziecka? - Pyta po raz kolejny. Mimo tego, że zrobiłbyś dla niej wszystko teraz uparcie będziesz obstawał przy swoim.

- Nie, Bones. A imię możemy wybrać już teraz. Jedno dla chłopca i jedno dla dziewczynki.

Widzisz jej zawiedzioną minę, ale chwilę potem znów się uśmiecha.

- To racjonalne wyjście. – Słyszysz w odpowiedzi.

- Tak.

- To jaką masz propozycję dla chłopca?

- Nie, Bones, nie możesz iść na miejsce zbrodni.

- Nie zabronisz mi tego.

- Owszem, zabronię.

- A to z jakiej racji?

- Nosisz moje dziecko. Skoro nie chcesz dbać o siebie, to chociaż dbaj o tą małą istotkę. – Widzisz jak twoje słowa do niej docierają. Jak patrzy na ciebie spod zmrużonych powiek.

- Nie rozwiążesz tej sprawy beze mnie – odpowiada z dumą. Wiesz, że wygrałeś a ona teraz będzie próbowała wzbudzić w tobie poczucie obowiązku.

- Jak zwykle skromna – mówisz i odwracasz się do niej plecami kierując się do wyjścia.

Słyszysz jeszcze jej prychnięcie. Nie zrażony idziesz dalej. Nie dasz jej tej satysfakcji.

- Nie zrobię dziś na kolację makaronu z serem! – Słyszysz jej podniesiony głos.

- Trudno, kupię tajskie – odpowiadasz. Na twojej twarzy pojawia się uśmiech. Przez ostatnie miesiące jesteście prawie nierozłączni. Wracasz do swojego mieszkania tylko na noc. Większość rzeczy znajduje się praktycznie w jej mieszkaniu. Twoja szczoteczka do zębów stoi obok jej w tym samym kubeczku. Twoja woda kolońska już na stałe zagościła w jej łazience.

- Nie wpuszczę cię do mieszkania!

- Mam klucz. – Twój spokój doprowadza ją do szału. Zmiany nastroju w jej stanie to norma. Przypominasz sobie jak wczoraj rozpłakała się podczas meczu hokeja, na który ją zabrałeś. Jesteś już przy wyjściu, kiedy słyszysz kroki odbijające się od posadzki.

- Booth. – Jej głos dociera do ciebie. Wiedziałeś, że przyjdzie. Odwracasz się i spoglądasz prosto w jej oczy.

- Słucham.

- Przepraszam. – Tyle ci wystarczy. Przytulasz ją, a ona odwzajemnia uścisk. Chwilę potem słyszysz jej szept. – O dwudziestej u mnie. Zrobię makaron z serem.

_**1 miesiąc wcześniej...**_

Nie spodziewałeś się, że to tak czasochłonne zajęcie. Stoisz ubrudzony żółtą farbą z pędzlem w dłoni. Jesteś w trakcie przemalowywania pokoju gościnnego w mieszkaniu Bones. Twoja partnerka wymyśliła sobie, że tam będzie pokój dziecka. Razem z Angelą zakupiła odpowiednie meble, dodatki i farby. Do tej pory obraz Tempe i Angeli spiskującej nad katalogami z dziecięcymi łóżeczkami śni ci się po nocach. No właśnie, łóżeczko. Całą noc zajęło ci złożenie tego wynalazku. Rozsuwane boki, dodatkowe zabezpieczenia. Koszmar.

- Seeley. – Słyszysz jak do pokoju wchodzi Bones, ostatnio zauważyłeś, że coraz częściej zwraca się do ciebie po imieniu. Próbujesz tego samego.

- O co chodzi, Temperance?

- Hodgins przywiózł resztę twoich rzeczy.

- Już po nie idę – odpowiadasz i wychodzisz z pokoju wraz z Bones.

Jakiś czas temu zaproponowała ci, byś na ostatni okres ciąży wprowadził się do niej. Wiedziała, że chciałbyś być wtedy przy niej, czułbyś się pewniej. Tak było w istocie. Jej propozycja była dla ciebie niczym wygrana na loterii. Teraz cieszyłeś się, ale świadomość, że za miesiąc przyjdzie ci na powrót zamieszkać u siebie napawała cię dziwnym uczuciem. Pustką. Przyzwyczaiłeś się do tego mieszkania. Przyzwyczaiłeś się do obcowania z Bones przez całe dnie. To ona, ona i dziecko którego oczekiwała, byli dla ciebie całym światem.

_**Dzień dzisiejszy...**_

Postanowiłeś zrobić kolację. Może nie jesteś mistrzem kuchni, ale jako samotny mężczyzna nie umarłeś z głodu, więc podstawy są. Wysyłasz Bones do salonu, by się odprężyła, a sam zaczynasz przeglądać zawartość lodówki. W końcu decydujesz się na przyrządzenie kurczaka z ryżem. I sałatki – specjalni dla niej.

Jesteś w trakcie krojenia warzyw kiedy słyszysz jej kroki.

- Booth. – Jej głos dociera do twoich uszu.

- Tak?

- Ja rodzę.

Nie wiesz w jaki sposób udało ci się tak szybko dojechać do szpitala. Tempe cały czas oddychała spokojnie, a ty jak mantrę powtarzałeś: wdech, wydech.

Już na miejscu powiadomiłeś o wszystkim zezulców. Pisk Angeli ogłuszył cię na chwilę, ale świadomość, że Bones w tej chwili rodzi szybko cię otrzeźwiła.

Ile czasu spędziłeś sam przed porodówką, tego nie wiesz. Chodziłeś od ściany do ściany, kiedy pojawili się twoi przyjaciele. Zjawili się wszyscy łącznie ze Sweetsem.  
Dalsze czekanie było nie do zniesienia. Czułeś się, jak wtedy kiedy czekałeś aż twój cel stanie na wygodnej pozycji do oddania strzału. Kłamstwo, wtedy czułeś się zdecydowani lepiej.  
W końcu drzwi, przez które Bones została wprowadzona na porodówkę otwierają się. Wychodzi lekarz. Szybko podchodzisz do niego.

- Pan nazywa się Booth? - Słyszysz pytanie i szybko potakujesz.

- Tak, jestem ojcem dziecka.

- Gratuluję. Ma pan córkę.

Córka. Najpiękniejsze słowo na świecie. Czujesz jakby z serca spadł ci olbrzymi ciężar. Masz córkę. _Bones i ja mamy córeczkę._

- Booth, to cudowne. – Słyszysz jak Angela mówi przez łzy, czujesz poklepywania po plecach i uściski. Ale to teraz mało ważne. Chcesz być z Tempe. Chcesz ją zobaczyć, ją i waszą córeczkę.

- Czy mogę je zobaczyć? – pytasz lekarza.

- Tak, zaraz zostaną przewiezione do sali. Proszę chwilę poczekać.

Zraz je zobaczysz. Tylko o tym jesteś w stanie teraz myśleć.

Naciskasz na klamkę. Twoja dłoń drży. Ze strach? Z przejęcia? Ze szczęścia? Ostrożnie uchylasz drzwi i wchodzisz do środka. Twój wzrok pada na łóżko stojące po środku sali. Wsparta na poduszkach Temperance, trzyma w ramionach małą istotkę. Podchodzisz do nich i siadasz na krawędzi łóżka. Bones spogląda na ciebie. Mimo zmęczenia i tak jest piękna. Jej oczy świecą. Lśnią ze szczęścia.

- To nasza córka. – Jej głos rozgania wszystkie obawy. Liczy się tylko tu i teraz.

- Nie sądziłem, że kiedykolwiek to nastąpi – mówisz szeptem.

- Co?

- To. Że przyjdzie taki dzień, w którym powitam na świecie nasze dziecko.

- Jak widzisz, taki dzień nadszedł. – Widzisz jak twoja partnerka się uśmiecha i z miłością spogląda na śpiącą dziewczynkę.

- Pamiętasz jakie imię wybraliśmy...

- Melanie. Melanie Booth.

Patrzysz na nią zdumiony. Nie spodziewałeś się, że Bones będzie chciała, by wasza córka nosiła twoje nazwisko. Czujesz wdzięczność.

Tempe została matką. Cieszysz się, ale jednocześnie smucisz. Wiesz, że teraz będziesz musiał wrócić do siebie. Spełniłeś swoja misję. I co z tego, że przyzwyczaiłeś się do tego. Co z tego, że zakochałeś się w Bones. Teraz to nie ma znaczenia.

- Kiedy wypiszą cię ze szpitala... ja zostanę jeszcze wtedy z tobą, dobrze? Jedną noc. Upewnię się, że wszystko w porządku – wypowiadasz te słowa spoglądając na Melanie. Mimo to, czujesz że Tempe przygląda ci się. Jej spojrzenie... zawsze wydawało ci się, że przeszywa cię na wylot. Teraz było podobnie.

- Dobrze. – Słyszysz jej szept.

_**Tydzień później...**_

A więc nadszedł ten dzień. Nie przypuszczałeś, że tak trudno będzie ci opuszczać to mieszkanie. Przez ostatnie 9 miesięcy spędziłeś tu więcej czasu niż podczas prawie czteroletniej współpracy z Bones. Pakując swoje rzeczy uśmiechasz się mimowolnie przypominając sobie wszystkie wspólne chwile. Pamiętasz reakcję Maxa na wieść o tym, że zostanie dziadkiem. Oraz szok jaki wywołała wiadomość, że to ty jesteś ojcem. Tyle wspomnień. Ale to koniec. Od jutra znowu będziesz tylko jej partnerem.

Zaglądasz do pokoju, w którym śpi twoja córka. Delikatnie otulasz ją kocykiem i całujesz w czoło. Nagle słyszysz kroki, wiesz, że to Bones. Odwracasz się i widzisz Temperance opartą o futrynę drzwi.

- Przyszedłem się pożegnać – szepczesz, by nie obudzić Melanie.

- Przecież nigdzie nie wyjeżdżasz.

- Ale już nie będę z nią spędzał 24 godzin na dobę. Mam nadzieję, że dobrze się zajmiesz naszą córką. Na pewno sobie poradzisz. – Uśmiechasz się. – Na mnie niestety już czas. Do zobaczenia podczas kolejnej sprawy.

Omijasz Bones i wychodzisz z pokoju. Słyszysz jak idzie za tobą. Czujesz jej wzrok na sobie.

- Nie chcę, byś odchodził. – Ledwo słyszalny szept dociera do twoich uszu. Odwracasz się, widzisz jej oczy pełne łez.

- Powtórz.

- Nie chcę, byś odchodził. Chcę byś został.

- Jeśli obawiasz się, że nie dasz rady mogę zostać jeszcze na jakiś czas.

- Zostań na zawsze.

Na twojej twarzy maluje się zdziwienie. Zastanawiasz się, czy dobrze usłyszałeś.

- Mówisz tak pod wpływem chwili – odpowiadasz podchodząc do niej.

- Dobrze wiesz, że ja nie ulegam chwilom. – Słyszysz. Jak zwykle logiczna i racjonalna Bones ma rację. Zaczynasz wierzyć, że to co padło z jej ust jest prawdą.

- Naprawdę tego chcesz? Chcesz, bym został? Bym był z tobą? Z Melanie?

- Tak.

Jedno proste słowo sprawia, że krew w twoim ciele zaczyna szybciej krążyć. Masz ochotę krzyczeć i skakać ze szczęścia.

- Ale jeżeli tylko ja tego chcę... Nie chcę cię do niczego zmuszać. – Bones znowu szepcze.

Teraz słyszysz w jej głosie obawę, ale już wiesz co zrobić, by ona znikła.

Czujesz smak jej ust. Wdychasz jej zapach. Całujesz ją z namiętnością jaka towarzyszyła wam tamtej nocy. Czujesz, że zaczęła odwzajemniać pocałunek, że pragnie ciebie tak samo jak ty jej.

- Zakochałem się w tobie, Bones – szepczesz jej do ucha.

- Ja w tobie też. – Słyszysz.

Powoli zbliżacie się do kanapy. Czujesz jak rozpina guziki twojej koszuli. Chwile potem już leży ona na podłodze. Kładziesz Tempe na sofie, nie przestając całować jej jedwabistego ciała. Obsypujesz jej szyję pocałunkami kiedy dociera do was płacz. Melanie się obudziła. Uśmiechasz się i spoglądasz na Tempe.

- Nasza córka nas potrzebuje.

- Tak. – Zgadzasz się. – Chyba musimy do niej iść.

Teraz Brennan się uśmiecha. Całujesz ją jeszcze raz.

- A więc chodźmy, przed nami całe życie, by się sobą nacieszyć – mówisz i pomagasz wstać Temperance.

- Całe życie – powtarza.

Idąc za Bones do pokoju, który tak starannie odnawiałeś wiesz, że wreszcie znalazłeś swoje miejsce na ziemi. Teraz dopiero zaczyna się życie. A wszystko przez to, że twoja partnerka zapragnęła dziecka i wybrała ciebie na ojca. Co by było gdybyś się nie zgodził? Nawet nie chcesz o tym myśleć. Teraz masz to, o czym marzyłeś od dawna. Od chwili, kiedy ją poznałeś.

_**Koniec**_

* * *

_**A/N:** Powyższe opowiadanie zostało napisane wyłącznie w celach rozrywkowych i nie czerpię z niego żadnych korzyści majątkowych. :)_


End file.
